


Right

by Bleeding_Changer, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Changer/pseuds/Bleeding_Changer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Логическая цепочка размышлений в голове Тренера вдруг сопоставила слова «Рэй» и «годовщина». Брови поползли к переносице.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Right

Пацаны разговаривали про отношения исключительно после похода в душ. Горячая вода, видимо, настраивала их на откровенность. Темы влюбленности вдруг переставали быть девчачьими, и парни позволяли себе сказать больше, чем в остальное время. 

В очередной раз старшие Карапузы развели болтологию под дверью кабинета Тренера, которому ничего не оставалось, как подслушивать и молча ухмыляться. На повестке дня была тема годовщин, и главным в сегодняшнем обсуждении был Бенни. После спутанных рассказов про то, как прошел тот особенный день, он вдруг — в своей манере, конечно — очень искренне и просто подытожил:

— Знаете, я вот тоже не понимал прикола годовщин, но всё получилось так охеренно, что, ну, кажется, это и правда важно.

Парни в ответ согласно замычали и продолжили тему, перебивая друг друга.

Дальше Тренер не слушал. Озарение пришло сегодня не только к парням. Логическая цепочка размышлений вдруг сопоставила в голове Тренера слова «Рэй» и «годовщина». 

Брови поползли к переносице. 

***

Тренер был не из тех людей, которые откладывали дела в долгий ящик, но возникший вопрос не решался и, в то же время, не давал покоя. 

По размокшим от дождя красным и желтым листьям за окном можно было легко догадаться, что с момента событий с русскими, Микки и Карапузами прошло около года. Время летело быстро, а вот они с Рэем с самого начала не торопились. Именно это и гложило Тренера, потому что если и праздновать годовщину, то какое событие выбрать для памятного дня? Первый поцелуй? Первый секс? Первую встречу после тех нескольких недель, в которые Тренер пытался выполнить свое же обещание не видеться с Рэем? Тренер помнил, насколько плохой затеей это было с самого начала. Рэй тоже так думал, но вслух не сказал — это было понятно по тому, с каким выдержанным терпением он откупоривал бутылку виски для позднего ужина с незваным гостем. 

Но ярче остальных дат Тренер помнил день, когда убил двух русских. Хреновенький выбор для годовщины, но в тот день в голове (и не только) что-то перемкнуло. Слишком много было открытий для Тренера, который давно зарекся подписываться на что-то серьезное. И доверительное рукопожатие на пороге дома, и очень скромно высказанная надежда на встречу в будущем, и внезапная демонстрация эмоций, случившаяся уже после, за кадром, в главной роли которой был Флетчер. А то, как Рэй впоследствии впрягся за парней, добило Тренера окончательно. Никогда еще он так сильно не жалел об обещаниях, данных самому себе.

Перед тем, как лечь спать в тот день (и так в итоге и не уснуть), он понял, что некоторые обещания можно нарушить. 

*** 

За несколько дней мучений Тренер так и не понял, что выбрать точкой отсчёта. Он даже залез к Рэймонду в планнер, но там не было никаких упоминаний о важном дне. Впрочем, от педантичного Рэя не стоило ожидать записей о личной жизни в рабочем органайзере.

Пацаны не лезли к Тренеру, замечая, что он не в духе. Тренер занял наблюдательную позицию, которая в очередной раз принесла ему лишь дополнительную головную боль, когда парни расхвалили толстовку Бенни, а он — удивительно, в душ-то ещё не ходили — не постеснялся ответить:

— Подарок Лорейн на годовщину.

Тренер осознал, что проблема была куда больше, чем казалась изначально. 

Он снял очки и устало потер глаза, спрятавшись от тусклого освещения своего кабинета. 

Брови застыли в хмуром выражении теперь, кажется, навсегда.

***

— Рэй — материалист.

Тренер смотрел вглубь своей пинты и не моргал.

— Мой любезный друг, я, конечно, понимаю, что трахать Рэя — большое удовольствие, и вполне реально не замечать его любви к дорогим и качественным цацкам. Но всё же… 

Тренер промолчал и одарил Флетчера тяжелым взглядом. Все шутки и издевки этого проныры, даже не самые изящные, как только что озвученная, проходили сразу сквозь Тренера, не задевая его внимание. 

После двух глотков пива и заигрываний Флетчера с молодым официантом Тренер решил уточнить:

— Предложения по делу будут? 

— Дорогуша, позволь напомнить тебе, что ты варварски украл Раймондо у меня из-под носа.

— У тебя не было шансов, Питер.

— Хочешь проверить? 

— Хочешь еще раз посидеть в ящике?

Флетчер издал короткий смешок, а затем вдруг поежился. Неприятные воспоминания, видимо, все еще были живы. 

— Ну ладно, мой спортивный друг. Не заводись, — за неизменно оранжевыми линзами очков Флетчера показался игривый прищур. 

Тренер рассмеялся — скорее даже не шуткам, а приподнятому настроению. Он протянул бокал и звякнул им о бокал Флетчера. 

Питер вдруг сменил довольное выражение лица ехидным и уже было открыл рот, чтобы выпалить вдогонку ещё что-нибудь едкое, но Тренер оказался проворнее:

— Флетчер, учись вовремя останавливаться.

Флетчер замолк и, как всегда не желая следовать чужим советам, спародировал интонацию Рэя, показательно резко бросив:

— Ладно.

***

Нежный аромат чего-то явно вкусного чувствовался ещё в прихожей. Тренер быстро сбросил верхнюю одежду и прошел в гостиную, где Рэй ставил на стол бокалы. 

Тренер замер и как-то неуверенно выдохнул. Спрашивать, что за повод, не было смысла — всё было понятно и так. Откладывать проблему тоже было глупо, поэтому Тренер, всё ещё не проходя вперед, путанно заговорил:

— Рэй, я не силен во всех этих вопросах, ещё и подарки… Совсем не мой конёк. И я всегда думал, что важнее подарков может быть только время, которое мы друг другу дарим, ведь время — то единственное, чем нельзя размениваться, — Тренер споткнулся, пытаясь сформулировать мысль дальше и отойти от слащавости сути, но Рэй — вопреки привычке выслушивать собеседника до конца — протянул мягче обычного:

— Ладно… 

Он поставил салатник, который всё это время держал в руках, на стол, и непонятливо моргнул:

— Ты пытаешься воспроизвести речь, которую при первой встрече в пабе толкал? Тогда у тебя изящнее вышло. 

— Нет, я просто пытался объяснить, что для меня все эти годовщины и так далее — головная боль.

Лицо Рэя стало ещё более нечитаемым. Тренер вдруг задумался о том, что в первый раз видит Рэя… расстроенным?

— Годовщины?

— Годовщины.

— Ты про нашу годовщину?

— Ну да.

Диалога банальнее придумать было невозможно.

— А когда у нас годовщина?

— Сегодня? Ты же сам приготовил праздничный ужин.

— Это действительно праздничный ужин. Праздничный, потому что эта неожиданно дерьмовая неделя наконец закончилась.

— А те подарочные пакеты, которые Банни тихонько занес в дом на днях? 

— Микки забыл в машине подарки для Розалинд.

Тренер вдруг почувствовал, что тело напряжено, словно натянутая струнка. Он наконец выдохнул, повел плечами в попытке расслабиться и тихо подытожил:

— Ладно.

— Ладно, — Рэй согласно едва кивнул и оглядел стол. Выяснять больше ничего не хотелось, хотелось лишь прояснить: — Может, поужинаем наконец?

— Это лучшая идея за сегодня.

Через пару часов, когда Тренер сгребал грязную посуду в одну кучу, Рэй оторвал свой взгляд от телефона, где он до этого что-то торопливо просматривал, и встал со стула. Обошел островок и облокотился на столешницу рядом с раковиной:

— У тебя давно был отпуск?

— Не помню, — на фоне зашумела вода. — Кажется, это значит, что да. Есть предложения?

— Да. Брать отпуск каждый год.

— Вместе?

— По-другому было бы… непрактично. Тебе стоит согласиться — судя по тому, как до тебя долго доходят очевидные вещи, ты слишком много времени проводишь с Карапузами.

Тренер улыбнулся:

— Ладно. 

Он выключил воду и поцеловал Рэймонда так, чтобы пространства для сомнений в намерениях Тренера не осталось. 

Перед тем, как Рэй и его руки заставили забыть Тренера об окружающем мире, Тренер успел поймать себя на мысли, что Рэй собирался подарить Тренеру свое время. И что Флетчер, который верил в Рэя-материалиста, был бы разочарован.


End file.
